The Favor
by shipper727
Summary: Austin fills in for his best friend as a massage therapist's assistant. Little does he know, that his client will be none other than his high school crush, Ally Dawson. You guys get the point right. It's smut..


**a/n: Oh my god I am drowning in stories and here I am with a new one. Feel free to message me about what a horrible person I am. This is probably only going to be a two shot though.**

* * *

Austin

"Please Austin!" My best friend Dez begged over the phone. "I need you. This is my life we're talking about."

I sighed. Dez was a real a drama queen. "Dez, calm down. It's a stupid job."

"A job that I _need. _Austin, please, please, please." He sounded so desperate you'd think someone had him at gun point.

I felt myself caving. Dez had a hard time sitting still, letting alone keeping a job. He'd recently taken a position as a massage therapist's assistant, and since he'd already missed three days this month, he couldn't afford to miss another.

"Dez," I groaned.

"Thank you! Seriously, Austin, you are the best." Dez thanked me quickly and hung up before I had a chance to respond.

I groaned again, tossing my phone on the table, and then plopping down on the couch. It looked like I was going to be a massage therapist's assistant for the day. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Dez was like a brother to me, but I swear, most of the time that meant that I wanted to beat him to death.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already 8:30. Shit My shift, _Dez's _shift, started at 9. I scrambled to shower and get dressed.

Running down the steps of my apartment, I jumped into the car and headed over to the massage place.

At 8:59 I walked through the doors, the cold air feeling good after the startling Miami heat. I pulled on the collar of my polo shirt, feeling ridiculous in the khakis I had chosen to wear.

A woman wearing a name tag that read Karen greeted me at the front desk. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, actually." I tried to make myself sound authoritative. "I'm filling in for Dez."

Karen pursed her lips. "All right, well head on to the back. You're first client is here at 9:30."

I froze. "Wait, my _client. _I thought Dez worked behind a desk."

Karen frowned at me like I was an idiot. "No, Dez sees clients."

There was going to be a murder. And it would involve me, Dez, and a machete.

I did not know how to give a professional massage! The only thing that kept me there was my loyalty to Dez, and the promise that I would beat the shit out of him later.

Karen stared at me, obviously waiting for me to walk into the back room. I forced my stiff legs to make the walk down, already dreading what was about to happen.

I opened the door to the massage room, gulping at the site of a large table where I assumed the client would lie down.

Pacing the room, I tried to calm myself. How hard could giving a massage really be? It's not like I wasn't strong enough. I could do this.

Yeah. Now I just had to make myself believe that.

Just then the door opened, and in walked a stunning brunette. A very familiar stunning brunette.

Ally Dawson.

I sucked in a huge breath. There was no way my luck was that bad. I'd had a killer crush on Ally in high school, but she'd never looked at me twice. It had caused me many sleepless nights back then, and hell, I still thought about her from time to time.

Ally smiled at me, her brown eyes twinkling just as I'd remembered. "Hi, I'm Ally. I'm here for my massage."

I just stood there for a second before I remembered I had to respond.

"Um, hi, Ally. I'm Austin."

Ally frowned, looking up into my eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I blinked, surprised she remembered me. We had run in completely different crowds in school.

"Yeah," I rubbed my the back of my neck, praying I wouldn't blush. "We went to high school together."

Ally broke out into a huge smile that caused my nether regions to twitch. Oh my god. I was going to have my hands all over her little body. I groaned at the thought of finally feeling all of those sweet curves.

"That's right! You played basketball."

I smiled at her, pleased she remembered. "Yeah, and you were Prom Queen."

She rolled her eyes, flushing a little. "Please do not bring that up. I'm still embarrassed."

This girl was even better than I remembered. And she'd only gotten hotter. I gave her a quick once over, taking in her short shorts and white blouse. The amount of skin showing was enough to make my mouth water.

"I thought you were great." Oh my god. Did I just say that?

To my relief, Ally smiled. "Well, thank you."

She pointed to the table. "So should I lie down, or do I have to put a robe on first or something?"

The image of Ally Dawson in just a robe made my dick stand to attention. There was no way I was going to be able to last, rubbing my hands all over her hot body, and not being able to taste her.

All I could do was nod, not wanting my voice to come out thick with need for her.

She grabbed a robe off the hook and walked into the bathroom to change.

I finally let out the groan I'd been holding. I was going to do more than murder Dez. I was going to destroy him.

The thought of having my hands all over my dream girl, and then having to watch her walk away was overwhelming. I was two seconds from sprinting out the front door.

Unfortunately Ally walked back in, and I could feel my libido sparking up at the sight of her in the soft, white robe.

"So, I just lie down here, right?" She sounded a little tentative, so I nodded, smiling at her.

Walking over to her, I saw lotion on the table, and squirted some on to my hand. This was bad, but honestly, getting to put my hands all over her wouldn't be too bad.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, feeling little sparks shoot up my arms.

Fucking hell. She was so warm and soft.

I kneaded my hands into her muscles, and she let out a small groan, and suddenly my dick was at full attention. Biting my lip to hold in my own groan, I brought my lips lower down her back, pushing the robe down. Her skin was so warm and soft, and my hands seemed to have a mind of their own. I continued to knead at her tense muscles, and every time she let out a groan it was like a punch to the stomach.

It was all I could do not to slide my hands under her tummy, and cup her breasts. I let my fingers trail to the side of her body, close to the danger zone, but not quite touching.

"Oh my god, Austin, that feels so good." God dammit. She sounded as if we'd spend the whole morning in bed together.

I didn't say anything, just continued to massage her body.

I ran my hands up her neck, into her hair, massaging her scalp, feeling the long tangle of waves that was her hair. I wanted to wrap my fist in her hair, and make her scream my name for other reasons.

"Mmm," she groaned. "You are so good at this, Austin."

Fucking hell, she was not making this easy. All I could picture was making her say those exact words in _very different circumstances._

Letting her hair go loose, I rubbed her hips outside her robe, not brave enough to lift it up.

She wiggled her body, making me look to the ceiling. Her pert little ass was driving me crazy.

"Austin, you can lift my robe up if you want. I'm wearing panties."

Not if I had my way, you wouldn't be.

"All right." Hesitantly, I pushed up her robe, revealing dark blue panties that made my mouth water. I wanted to rip them off _with my teeth._

Holding back a groan, I began to massage her hips and lower back. She groaned, swaying her ass a little. She'd better not fucking look up because my dick was as hard as it possibly could be.

I brought my hands down lower, massaging her thighs. I needed to move away from her ass or I was going to explode.

Suddenly, Ally sat up. "Sorry, I just had to stretch for a sec-"

She froze midsentence, her eyes wandering down to my very erect junk.

I was about to make a run for it, but then she looked up at me and her eyes weren't filled with disgust. All I could see was lust.

And that was it. I'd spent the last half hour with my hands all over her, and I _had to taste her._ Even if it was the last goddamn thing I ever did.

I swept down, crashing my lips over hers. She moaned in surprise and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue in. I thought for a second she'd push me away but then her arms swept around me, and I felt her tongue in my mouth.

I groaned. Kissing Ally Dawson was better than I had ever imagined. I broke away, and pulled the string of her robe so that I could see her almost naked body.

I took her breasts in my hand just as I'd wanted to do earlier, loving their delicious weight in my hands. She moaned, her pretty pink lips swollen from kissing me.

I grinned at her and her eyes widened. Laying her down on the table, I pulled her panties down her legs. Kissing my way up her thighs, I finally reached her hot moist center. I kissed her there, feeling her hips shoot up.

"_Austin!" _I smiled, glad she was saying my name for a very different reason.

I held her hips down, torturing her with my lips, swirling my tongue around her swollen clit. Ally wrapped her fingers in my hair, holding me in place. I grinned. Someone was impatient.

I broke away, trailing kisses up her tummy until I finally reached her lips. I looked into her hazy, lust filled eyes.

It appeared Ally had a feisty side though. She grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her. "I want you. Inside me. Now." Her voice was just the right mix of commanding and hoarse.

I smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Making love to Ally Dawson was _way _better than I had ever imagined.

Finding her center, I pushed into her, going slow so she could adjust to my size. But Ally was having none of that. She rocked her hips against me until I was pumping in and out as fast I could.

I couldn't hold back much longer so I thanked god when I finally felt Ally's body shudder underneath me. "Oh god, Austin!"

I let go, coming inside of her.

We both collapsed completely spent.

"Um, Austin. You're crushing me."

I blushed, quickly rolling to the side. "Right. Sorry."

She giggled. "Oh, no. You have nothing to be sorry for."

* * *

**a/n: Yay, smut. It's what we're all here for. Anyway, I'll do one more chapter: I just want to know would you guys like another pov from Austin or would you like Ally next time?**


End file.
